Forever and Always
by keikari.is.love
Summary: Kei wants to confess about his feelings about Hikari. But too confused to do so. Will their love story end up in happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

FOREVER AND ALWAYS

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN SPECIAL A.**

**P.S.: SORRY FOR THE TYPOS. THIS IS MY FIRST S.A. FANFIC, SO PLEASE REVIEW. :) **

**I ACCEPT COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS. THANKS. **

CHAPTER 1: CRAZY IN LOVE. :) 

Breezy July morning, the SA gathered in the greenhouse. Akira served the tea to her friends, and as usual, Tadashi was eating more than what he must. It rendered him a painful punch from her girlfriend, flying towards the East Coast.

Hikari was focusing on the books piled up on the floor. She's really working hard to beat Kei on the upcoming tests.

"Why don't you take a break first, Hikari-chan?" Akira suggested.

She looked at Akira, smiling.

"Arigato, Akira. But I have to work harder! I'll crush Takishima in the next exams!" she answered, while looking at her rival.

A smirk curved on his handsome face, trying to mock Hikari.

"As if you could," He answered, in a teasing tone.

Hikari looked at him.

"Ni-san." Kei added.

"Shut up! Don't call me number two, you jerk!"

Kei just laughed it out and ignored her.

"I challenge you! I'll will definitely beat you in the exams!" she shot up again.

"Alright. If you do beat me, you win. And the loser needs to obey a command from the winner, is that alright, Hikari?" Kei asked while leaning closer to her.

"Ha! DO you expect me to back down? Of course it's fine with me! Just you wait, you're definitely going down!"

He just smiled, then stood up.

"Good luck with that, ni-san." Kei teased.

"Shut up! Don't call me second placer!"

Kei walked away with a smile on his face, and he headed to the S.A. library.

"Uh, Hikari, you really don't need to stoop down that monster's level, you know." Akira said, while pouring tea to the cups.

"How come that she'll 'stoop down', we all know that Kei is number one." Tadashi corrected.

Then, Akira turned his attention to his boyfriend, who's been eating like there's no tomorrow. She glared at Tadashi and clenched her fists. Now, she got his attention.

"A-no, A-akira," Tadashi began.

"How dare you say that, huh? Tadashi?"

"Oh, I must say, you look gorgeous today, Akira-chan." He said, nervously.

Akira grabbed a potted plant and threw it to Tadashi's head.

"SHUT UP! YOU, MORONIC GLUTTON!" Akira shouted while his boyfriend flew to the other side of the greenhouse.

The others just sweat dropped and sighed.

'They are at it again.' Megumi wrote on her sketchpad.

"You know Akira, she really hates in when Tadashi says useless things." Ryuu said.

"But, don't listen to whatever he speaks to bring you down, Hikari-chan." Jun comforted.

Hikari just smiled and continued to study.

'_That's right. Takishima is number one. He has beaten me several times. But why do I like the feeling of being inferior to him? And all his teasings? Darn it.'_ Hikari thought.

Came afternoon and the students were starting to go home. Kei just arrived from the library. He was surprised to see Hikari there, sleeping, with all of the books on the table-flipped open. Akira and the others had gone home, leaving Hikari there.

Kei walked to his chair and sat there. He looked around and the whole place is a mess. Papers where everywhere, books were piled up, and Hikari's sleeping soundly. Staring at Hikari's angelic face, he can't help but smile and feel so happy inside.

'_She is really studying hard in order to beat me. I'm really looking forward to our bet. There are really a lot of commands that I can think of, but I should better choose the one that will improve our relationship. Something that will help her see what she means to me.' _He cogitated.

Then, he leaned closer to her. Kei examined her beautiful features. He touched Hikari's face gently, careful not to wake her.

"You are really dense, you know. Why can't you see me as much as I see you? Huh? You really are something." He spoke sadly.

'_Right, now I'm talking to myself. I'm getting more pathetic everyday. But I don't really care, as long as I have her.'_

Then, Hikari began to yawn. Her eyes began to stir. She stretched her arms and looked around.

"T-t-takishima! What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised and closing every open book.

"Do you know what time is it, miss?" he asked with his arms crossed on his chest.

Hikari looked at her watch. Her eyes widened to see the time.

"Oh, shoot! Five-thirty!" she yelled.

She stood up and began to gather the scratch papers she's been using for Geometry. Kei just watched her move around fluidly. Her long and beautiful hair swayed with every move she makes.

"Aren't you going home, Takishima?" Hikari asked.

He smiled at her.

"What? I'm asking if you're not gonna go home." She added.

His grin began to widen even more.

"Do you expect me to leave you here? Alone? And asleep? I wouldn't even allow that." Kei answered.

With his answer, Hikari felt the blood rushed to her face. She felt her own blushing.

"A-ah. I'm awake now. And going home." She mumbled, grabbing her bag.

Kei smiled and watched her walk away. Hikari had stumbled steps away from him. She began to look back. She stared at Kei who has been looking at her since a while ago.

"I thought you're going home." He said with sarcasm.

Hikari rolled her eyes and walked to Kei. She began to pull him.

"Do you expect me leave you here? Alone? I wouldn't even allow that." Hikari said, giving back the words Kei said to her.

He just complied and began to stand up, enjoying the moment of Hikari, the girl of his dreams, holding his hand.

They were walking towards the school gates. There was an awkward silence between the two. But Kei decided to break the silence.

"Don't overwork yourself too much."

"What are you saying, Takishima?" she asked.

"You seem to be so stressed these days."

"Ah. That. Uh, thanks, but I really, really can handle myself well."

The two arrived at the school gates. Hikari was about to let go of his hand when Kei held it just tighter. She was supposed to ask him why, but she was stopped. They continued to walk until they reached her house. Kei stopped and dropped her hand.

"Arigato, Takishima." Hikari said and flashed her smile.

"Don't mention it. I'll be going now, Hikari-chan."

"Right. Take care."

"You know I will." Kei said while walking away from her.

Hikari went inside. Her family was watching the television when she entered.

"O, Hikari-chan. We've been waiting for you." Atsushi told his little sister.

"Gomenasai, nii-chan. I dozed off when I was studying a while ago."

"Ah. Your exams are near. I bet you've been very busy." Her father butted in.

"Quit that talking, so we can eat." Masako told her family.

The boys stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Okaa-san, I won't be eating dinner tonight. I'm too tired." Hikari said while going upstairs.

"What the hell is she up to? Is this the rebellious age they tell me about?" Jiro muttered while swallowing his food.

"That's why I didn't want a daughter," Masako sighed, continuing to eat.

—INSIDE HER ROOM—

Hikari laid on her bed while looking at the ceiling. She kept thinking about the bet she had with Kei. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, Kei's face flashed in her mind. Her eyes shot up and sat straight up. Hikari began to slap her face repeatedly.

"Wah! Why does his face popped out of the blue!" she said to herself.

She then tried to concentrate on things, thinking that she'll forget about him.

After minutes of serene contemplating, his face still haven't left her thoughts. Hikari began to shook and smack her head.

"Oh God, this is freaking me out! That face of that guy, and the smile of his, uh, very disturbing."

Then, his voice rang to her consciousness.

'_Do you expect me to leave you here? Alone? And asleep? I wouldn't even allow that.'_

Recalling what Kei told her a while ago made her giggly and jumpy. She can feel her heart thumping loud. Hikari thought of seeing him as soon as possible.

"Argh! Darn it! So now I'm missing him?" she hollered while looking at the screen door in front of her.

'_What is this feeling? I really can't explain it. But why do I feel very happy whenever I'm with him? I know my other friends can make me feel the same, but this, with Takishima, I feel very strange. I never felt this way before. That when I see him, my heart beats faster. When he smiles, I feel ecstatic. Damn! What the hell is this?'_

"This would be a long night," she whispered while closing her eyes. She then decided to sleep. For the sake of her day tomorrow.

—KEI'S ROOM—

It was sharply twelve in the midnight. He's still working on those company works he is assigned to finish. Kei just sighed and looked at his bedroom window. All he could think of was Hikari. With the thought of her, holding his hand, he felt very contented. A smile was plastered on his face.

"Should I tell her about my feelings?" he murmured.

Confessing to Hikari is the one thing that bugs his mind all the time. Of course, he wanted to tell it to her. _'There is a little possibility that she loves me too. But at least, there's chance. Only little, though.' _However, there would be the risk of ending their rivalry, which connects the two of them. Or even worse, their friendship.

"If I tell her what I feel, she might reject me. Hikari might end our friendship. Of course, she'll say, 'No, Takishima, I don't love you." He talked while looking at the stars.

'_Shit. Why does she have to be so dense? I really wanted her to know the truth. But I don't want to lose her. Besides, friendship is where forever is possible. I would not be able to stand it if she avoided me. What the hell do I do!'_

Kei closed his laptop and tried to think.

"Hikari is really driving me crazy. That I even talk to myself. Concentrate. Takishima Kei, think about it first." he said again.

He stood up and walked towards the nearby drawer. Kei opened it and got a picture. Hikari's photo. While smiling. He returned to his bed and stared at it.

"You know, I really love you so much. Do you know that? You don't know how much you mean to me, Hikari. I'm willing to do anything for you, you know? If only you can feel it. If only you feel the same, I would be the luckiest person in this world." He whispered, sounding like he's talking to the picture.

"Damn, I look stupid. I sound too pathetic, like I am desperately wanting her. Wait, I really want her." Kei said, having his own 'reality check'.

That night, Kei thought of nothing but confessing to Hikari. He thought of the word he'll tell to her in case. He wouldn't want her to misunderstood him. Kei wanted to express it in the simplest way he can. But too bad, there's no such method. Kei also thought of some things that he can do to prove his sincerity and intense feeling for her.

"I'll just use our bet. It would be at least, very useful. All I need is the help from the rest." He said to himself.

Kei held Hikari's picture near him and kissed it. He decided to let it off. He laid down to his bed, still clutching her photo. And dozed off.

******How was this chapter? Please review this, whether I will still continue this or not. I appreciate your comments and suggestions. Thanks. :)******


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: FOUND OUT.

Hikari just returned from one of her classes. She was walking towards the coffee table when she heard her friends talking about something.

"I wonder when will Hikari know," Jun asked to Ryuu.

'_Me? What the hell do I not know?'_ she told to herself.

She hid behind a big tree not afar from them. Scanning the whole room, she saw everyone except Kei. He must be in the computer room.

"But, you know that Kei's trying too keep that from her since before. Well, Hikari's been too dense to it." Answered Ryuu.

'_Takishima? He's hiding something from me? Since before?'_

'Why does he needs to hide from the very start? Can't Hikari know?' Megumi wrote on her drawing book.

"What can we do? Hikari won't be able to understand it. I mean, she don't really care. She really won't mind it if she knows that Kei is in love with her." Tadashi said, spilling the truth out unconsciously.

Hearing this from Tadashi, Akira threw a teapot at him. As usual, he's face got swollen. But he doesn't really care.

'I agree.' Megumi scribbled.

"I really kind of admired Kei with that. Can you believe it? He's stayed in love with Hikari for ten years! Whoa! It's just," Ryuu said, then sipped his tea.

"Amazing." Akira finished.

'_Me? Takishima's… in love… with…me…'_ Hikari thought, very shocked.

She cannot even take in what she just learned. It's too impossible for her. Hikari can't believe it. Very much surreal for her to believe. Even though she's dense, it is the one fact that Hikari she cannot consider. She's aware that Kei is too far from her. But it's quite far-fetched that HE, Kei Takishima would fall for her. Thinking about it, Hikari began to walk away.

'_If that's the case, I cannot just take things normally. Avoiding him would be the best. Besides, I wouldn't want to lose a rival. That's it.'_

She spent the whole break time without her friends. Without him. Hikari was at the rooftop, contemplating about the mind-boggling thing she learned about.

IN THE GREENHOUSE:

The S.A was there. Having there lunch. Exactly one o' clock. Everyone's there, except Hikari. Kei was typing like mad in his laptop because _she _is not present. Akira was pouring tea to Tadashi's cup when she noticed something.

"HEY, YOU BEAST! WHERE DID YOU TAKE MY ANGEL!" she shouted.

Tadashi and the others covered their ears. Kei leaned farther for Akira's yelling right to his ears.

Ryuu bared his ears from his arms.

"That's right. I haven't seen her since this recess break." He said, looking around.

Kei glanced at his watch.

"She must be finished from her Chemistry class." Kei mumbled while staring at her seat.

'He really knows her schedule.' Penned Megumi.

He immediately closed his laptop and slammed it. Kei stood up and looked around.

"Hey," Tadashi mumbled.

They looked at the worried side of him. They clearly know that he's thinking about Hikari.

"Yes, I know." he said while walking out of the place.

"Guys, do you think Kei changes whenever Hikari is involved?" Jun asked again. (Yep, he's been asking too much today.)

"Change? What do you mean change? Like a horrendous monster to an angelic lover?" Tadashi answered jokingly.

Everyone nodded.

"Come on, guys. You know Kei." Ryuu said, while petting a tarsier on his arm.

'Yea, we know him. Head-over-heels over her.' Megumi jotted.

Then, they just glanced at Kei and Hikari's seat. And sighed. Still unaware of Hikari's big discovery.

"Hey, do you think Hikari's distancing away from Kei?" Tadashi asked.

Kei stood in front of the school building. He has searched all over the campus. Even to the places Hikari usually goes. He had gone to her house and found no one in.

"I got one, last chance," he said while panting.

He walked in to the building. Kei checked the classrooms. But she wasn't there. He went to the faculty room and searched for their Chemistry professor.

"Excuse me, sensei." He said as he stepped in his booth.

"Yes, Mr. Takishima? What brings you here?"

Kei walked to the desk.

"I was just going to ask if you have seen Hikari Hanazono today." He said, retaining his composed stance.

"Well, actually yes. Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing. I think I haven't saw her shadow since your class." Kei answered.

"She attended my session today, but I haven't checked where she went after it."

Kei nodded, "Arigato, sensei."

He went out of the office and ended up in a deserted hallway. Kei just sighed and walked away.

'_Where are you, Hikari?'_

Kei searched again the whole building. He ended up at the last floor. Very worried, Kei pulled out his phone and dialed her number. Fortunately, it rang.

Then, he heard a sound. A sound that what used to be her ringing tone. Kei listened to it carefully. It was from the rooftop door.

'_I am so stupid! Why didn't I knew she's in there?'_

He walked to the door and opened it. Just as what he thought. Hikari was there. Lying against the wall, she seemed to be peaceful there. Kei went to her. He examined her, as if she's not in her usual self. Bending down, he sat beside Hikari. By that, she looked away and to the blue sky.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, in an emotionless tone.

He looked at her and sighed.

"I was searching all over you. Why didn't you went to the greenhouse and have lunch?"

Hikari smirked. "Not hungry."

"I've been so worried about you. You didn't answer my call."

She grabbed her bag. And saw her phone. Pressing a button, a notification showed.

***1 Missed Call from Takishima***

Silence covered the atmosphere. Kei sensed something. Something wrong. Something different. Unusual. Erroneous and off beam.

Picking up her things, she stood up. Kei got to his feet.

"Is there something wrong, ni-san?" he tried to tease her.

"Everything's fine." She answered detachedly. Practically, Kei thought that she would have her 'Number Two' explosions. But unfortunately, Hikari didn't, and instead, she replied to him in a remotely manner.

'_She is hiding something from me.'_

Hikari continued to walk away. Kei was left there alone.

She was running back to the greenhouse when her Chemistry teacher found her.

"Ah! Ms. Hanazono! Mr. Takishima has been looking for you since a while ago. Seemed worried about you. Well, did you saw already?"

"Well, yea, I did. Thanks. A lot." She said while walking away. Rushing.

Hikari arrived at the greenhouse. As soon as Akira saw her, she ran to her angel.

"Where have you been? We've been crazy looking for you! Or at least Kei does." She said.

Ryuu eyed him the Kei-will-kill-you-for-what-you-said-to-her look.

"Uh, forget what I said! Do you want to grab some lunch?" Akira asked.

"No, thanks, Akira-chan. I'm sort of not feeling well."

'Sick?' Megumi wrote down.

"Whoa! That's new! You're sick? Whoa!" Tadashi joked.

Ryuu hit him at the back. He's only making it worse. Well, Hikari seemed to be in a bad mood. Her smile this morning faded out.

"I'll be going home now. I needed to do something, uh, well, important." She said while toddled out.

Hikari was walking to the school gates. While Kei's looking at her from the rooftop with desolated eyes.

"Hikari," he whispered.

The day passed very quickly. The greenhouse was rather awfully quiet without Hikari. The stillness covered the whole room until Kei broke the silence.

"Kei? Where have you been? You seen her?" Tadashi asked while reading some travel magazine.

He didn't answer. Kei picked up his bag and strode away from them. He's going home as well.

KEI'S P.O.V

I was at my balcony. Looking at the sunset. My day wasn't good. Hikari wasn't even talking to me. I don't know why. I feel very frustrated at it. What have I done wrong? What have I done this time? Did I offended her in some way in which I didn't know? what can I do to at least, make her talk to me?

I remember her face. Those lonely eyes. They seem to be away from me the moment she asked what I was doing there. I wanted her to feel happy, but, seeing those eyes, it made me, so guilty. I feel like it is my fault.

I wanted to be there for her when she needs me. I wanted to know how she feels. I wanted to hear her problems so I can help her. I wanted to defend her in times of trouble. I wanted to tell her everything.

I know she said that everything's under control. But, I know she's lying. That time, I wanted to hug her and tell her that I know she's not. Something's wrong. I know it. I can feel it.

Why does she always shut me out from her world? Why does she always close her doors? Why does she have to walk away and go farther from me? Distancing herself, it makes me wary. I never wanted her to be away from me. I always yearned to be with her. I always wished Hikari to be by my side. But why does it always fall downhill? Why does she need to be far from me? Why?

That night, Kei tried to call her a hundred times. He even sent her text messages. Even e-mails. But no luck. She won't respond to it. He tried to call her in her house. Atsushi was the one who answered. But he said that Hikari's tired.

"Why the hell is she hiding from me?" he asked himself.

He texted Ryuu to call Hikari. Luckily, she replied.

Ryuu immediately notified Kei by replying to his message.

"What the? Hikari responded to Ryuu!"

Kei was walking from side to side. He can't help it. Due to the anxiety. He ended up whispering and mumbling things to himself.

"Oh no, she's mad at me?"

"Augh, what have I done?"

"Is she alright?"

"I wonder if she's feeling better now."

"What do I do now?"

That's right. The great Kei Takishima is nervous and anxious at the same time. He didn't heard the knock from Sui. So it gave him the permission to go in. Sui was a bit surprised to what Kei's been acting.

"Hey, nii-chan, is something wrong?"

Kei stopped, looking at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I wanted to see how's my brother been doing." Sui said, examining the room.

Kei didn't respond. He continued to walk.

"Problems? With Hikari?"

As soon as he heard her name, Kei flinched.

"Shut up. You may go now."

Sui just looked at him.

"Gomene, nii-chan. But if she's mad at you, why not apologize for it?" he said while walking away. He left his brother in.

"That's right."

THE NEXT DAY:

The greenhouse wasn't the same. Hikari was out. Kei was there, waiting for the right time to say his apology. While the others just let them be. They know they shouldn't pry on 'lovers' quarrel'.

Hikari came by for lunch. Actually, they can barely see her eating there. Kei noticed it firstly, before the others.

Reached dusk and Kei was still there. Akira, Tadashi, Ryuu and the twins had gone home. He's waiting for Hikari to arrive. She's going home late. Said she'll finish something.

He waited until it was five. Finally, she arrived. Hikari was shocked as soon as she saw him there. Seating with his arms crossed. Kei shifted his eyes to the girl walking in front of him. Immediately, he stood up.

"Hikari?" he talked.

She looked at him. He fell silent. When he didn't spoke for the second time, she continued walking and fixed her things. Kei just looked at her. Before Hikari could put her last book, he instinctively stopped her from it. Hikari looked at him, perplexed.

"What?"

He sighed. "Can we talk, please?"

Hikari looked around. "Speak."

"Look, I wanted to say sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Yes, sorry. I noticed that you're not talking to me. Since yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yes. Yesterday."

"Excuse me, I did talk to you yesterday. When you found me at the rooftop."

"Well, that doesn't count. It took us five minutes or so."

"I still did talk to you."

"It's not what you call talk. I prefer it as speak."

"Alright, if you say so."

That's right. Hikari just got distant from him. She talked coldly. As if she hated him.

"Are you okay? Hikari? You seem out of yourself." He asked.

"I am fine." She said while walking away.

Kei caught her hand.

"I know you're not."

Hikari continued to walk.

"I hope you didn't forget the challenge you gave me." he said.

"Of course. I won't ever forget that."

"Why do you keep pushing me away!" Kei shouted.

"What are you talking about, Takishima?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, HIKARI!"

"Stop saying nonsense!"

"Then, you stop staying away from me! Hikari, why are you even shutting your doors? Why not talk to me? Tell me the things that bother you!" he bellowed.

Kei can't really keep himself calm by it. He knows he's not supposed to yell at her but he has no choice. All the emotions for her overpowered him.

"This is preposterous, Takishima! I guess you're getting out of line."

"Out of line? Is there supposed to be a boundary between us?" he asked while looking at her.

Hikari can feel his madness.

"Why are you saying these things?" she asked.

"Because you're doing things with no reason!"

"Then I suppose that you're reprimanding me without a motive."

"Ha! Me? Absurd! Of course I have!" he answered.

"Fine then! Come on! Tell me what your 'motive' is!"

'_I am sorry, Takishima. I've been very selfish. It's just that, I don't want to hurt you anymore. I feel very stupid for not noticing your feelings. And I know that if we got closer, I'll give more pain. Forgive me.' _

"Do you know how much I care?" Kei said, looking intently to her eyes.

"No, I don't."

"Then, might as well think about the people around you? I've been worried about you. I was anxious that you'll get into trouble again."

"Then what? Takishima, it's not even your job to protect me! I can handle myself well. And I don't need you to rescue me, alright? Don't you even think that I don't care for the people around me. Or even you, because you don't know what I'm going through." Hikari said, with sadness in her eyes.

"Then tell me! Tell me what situation you're in!"

"This 'talk' is pointless. I need to go home." Hikari said, while walking away.

'_I will know the truth. Don't worry, Hikari. I would be right there. Even if you pushed me away.'_

Hikari tottered away with tears flowing from her eyes.

'_I am just doing this for you, Takishima.'_

The weeks passed and Hikari avoided him more. It pained him more. Seeing her, shunning away from him, it was more of like a hell. With that, Kei's been in bad mood often, not talking to anyone. He's been following her around. But of course, without her knowledge.

That day, Hikari was at the library when Kei arrived there. She tried to leave but Kei cornered her.

"Meet me at the rooftop after class. If you don't, you lose. And I'll be waiting." He said and walked away.

She just looked at him with confusion.

AFTER CLASS:

Kei stood there. He looked at his watch.

"Three-thirty."

Then, his mumblings was distracted by loud bang from an opened door.

"What do you want, Takishima?" she asked.

"Let us have a challenge? Shall we?"

Hikari just looked at him.

"First to finish the puzzle wins. The winner gets to get a command for the loser."

She frowned and looked at the puzzle pieces.

"Very well, I accept."

Then, Kei showed her the picture. It was the greenhouse's interior. Soon, they began to pick the portions together. But, as usual, Kei won.

"Hikari, tell me. Why are you avoiding me. And I want the real reason."

******OOPS. NEED TO CUT THAT OUT. CHAPTER THREE'S SOON TO BE FINISHED. I REPLACED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER TWO, I FIGURED OUT THAT I NEED TO TAKE THE STORY SLOWLY. THANKS TO HISLIPS FOR THE REVIEWS. REALLY APPRECIATED IT. WELL, PLEASE REVIEW. OPEN FOR COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ******


End file.
